Always Found
by StoryxBound
Summary: *After Rapture* It's been 18 years. The angels eagerly await for Luce and Daniel to meet. Arriane and her crew watch from above. Lucifer has other plans for the couple. Will Luce be able to see through Lucifer's attraction and learn to love Daniel? There will be betrayal and haunting dreams that seem more like meories than dreams. Written from both Luce and Daniel's point of view.
1. Chapter 1: New Student

**Chapter 1**

**New Student**

**(Daniel's POV)**

* * *

"Daniel, wake up, honey!"

Daniel groaned and sat up in his bed. "Alright!" He grumbled.

"Come on, you'll be late for school" His mom pulled open the curtains and turned around.

"Get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast." She left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Daniel pulled away the covers and opened his closet. He selected a pair of black jeans and threw on a golden and black sweater.

He quickly brushed his blond hair back and splashed his face with cold water. He ran downstairs and sat down into a chair.

His mom put down a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him. "Hurry up, you don't want to be late for school again!"

Daniel rolled his eyes and ate his breakfast. He grabbed a red scarf as he slid on his shoes as he ran outside. He unlocked his car, a black Alfa Romeo, settled into the driver's seat and set off to school.

When he reached the building, he pushed open the front entrance door and headed for his locker.

He focused on getting the code in and didn't notice when another locker's jingling sound joined his.

He narrowed his eyebrows. The sound was coming from left of his locker, and that locker was without a owner ever since Daniel started the school year. After he heard the soft _click _from his lock, he brushed his hair away from his eyes and turned to face the locker next to him.

There was a girl standing at it, seeming to have trouble getting the final number of her code in. Surprised, Daniel stood and stared at her for a minute.

She had a flowing waterfall of dark hair tumbling down to her waist, a white turtleneck sweater that made her dark hair stand out more against the whiteness of her sweater.

She seemed to notice that Daniel was looking at her and turned around, abandoning her still-locked locker.

Her eyes were deep brown and she had fair skin. Daniel noticed that she was studying him too and he snapped out of his daze.

He offered her a smile and she matched his with one of her own. It was dazzling. "Do you happen to be new here?" Daniel asked politely, tilting his head slightly to one side.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Her voice was like a chorus of bells, soothing, soft, and rich.

She was beautiful.

"Well" Daniel shrugged. "That locker hasn't been used ever since I started another school year in this school, so I assumed you're new."

"Oh." She seemed nervous so Daniel tried to make her at ease. "So, um, I believe that I haven't introduced myself yet." He stretched out a hand at her. "I'm Daniel, Daniel Grigori."

The girl hesitately took his hand shook it. "I'm Lucinda, Lucinda Price, but everyone I know just calls me Luce." Daniel grinned.

"Okay, Luce, you're new here right?" She nodded. "Well, let me welcome you to the school and I hope you enjoy it here. Where did you come from?"

"California." Luce laughed. It was a pleasant sound. "But I don't look like it, do I? I mean, my hair is dark and all.." Her nervousness started to dissolve as she talked and soon, the bell rang.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't notice how long I was talking.." Daniel smiled at her and shook his head. "No, its fine." He raised an eyebrow at her. "But shouldn't you be getting your locker opened by now?"

Luce looked at her locker. And then back at Daniel. And then back at the locker. "Oh, crap! I forgot." She murmured under her breath and Daniel laughed. "Here, let me help, whats the last number?" Luce gaped at him. "How did you know I was on the last number?" Daniel laughed again and said sheepishly "Well, I was watching you, waiting for you to finish when I noticed that the locker wasn't alone."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so whats the last number? I can get it in for you"

"Okay, thanks. Its 7."

Daniel nodded and got the 7 into her lock in a smooth 2 seconds.

Luce marveled at him. "How do you do that?" Daniel smiled. "I'll teach you later, maybe, now it's time for classes now."

He noticed that Luce looked a little hesitated. "I don't know where science is." She explained sheepishly. Daniel took off his scarf and quickly shoved it into his locker. Grabbing Luce's stuff and setting it inside her locker, he locked both lockers and took her hand, dragging her along with him to science.

"What are you doing?" Luce asked as a giggle rose from her throat. Daniel grinned at her. "Taking you to science. I have science as my first class too, you know." He guided Luce through the maze of students, hallways, and rooms until he finally stopped in front of a classroom with a open green door.

"Thanks" Luce said as Daniel let go of her hand. "I thought I was gonna be miserable for a few days or weeks or so." She smiled at him, suddenly serious. "It's nothing, just glad I can help. Ask me if you have any questions, okay?" Daniel smiled at her and she smiled back.

They walked into the classroom.

* * *

**Ha, not a bad start, eh? Tell me what you think and if I should continue this! R & R please! **

**Hope you enjoyed this! 3**

**Lots of love-**

**StoryxBound**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, so I was swimming in Boredom one day when all these new ideas about the story just flooded my head. **

**First of all, I will not tell you my ideas. :) I'll be changing each chapter one by one when I have the time and you guys can**

**just check my story to find out my new ideas. You'll know which chapters I've changed because I'll also add chapter **

**names to those. If you would like me to check out your stories, give advise or anything, I'd be glad to**

**help. Just review or private message me. Oh, and if you have any ideas for _me,_ please private message me, not review**

**because I wouldn't want the new chapters to leak out. Also, tell me if I should continue with the story, I'll be updating the **

**latest 4 chapters but that would be all for now. I don't know if I should continue. So yeah, thats all! R & R and tell me what **

**you think of the story so far. 3**

**-StoryxBound **


End file.
